Royal Woods downfall
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: The flu a returned and most of the residents of Royal Woods have been infected with it and infect more and more. Follow Lincoln s horror of his life and his joices with hard consequences


**Chapter 1: One night that changed a whole Town**

Royal Woods a small town which sets at the Saginaw Bay in Michigan. A town where the janitor knows the butcher and every student, a grown up. This town is a place with many activities where you can live your life in peace and fun and can forget all or most of your troubles. In all seasons you can spend all days from place to place or hang out with your friends and families at festivals like the astonishing quest or the traditional Royal Woods festival. It even has one of the lowest criminal ratings of all states in America and celebretis like Brad Bradley or even the president of the united states spend their days in this quiet friendly town. All in all you can say Royal Woods is the Town where optimism is a big thing there.

Until that one night that changes everything.

* * *

Lincoln Loud the eleven year old boy with white hair and ten sisters was spending his evening home alone and was chatting with his friends on his phone. Usually it´s Lori who was the one person who would spend most of her time on the phone but since Lincoln build more and more friendships, it automatically started that you were starting to chat with them and can´t stop texting. His family were on one of Lola´s pageant shows and had to go earlier then usually and since he had already plans with Clyde, Rusty and Stella going to the cinema watching the new movie Ace Savvy Rises, his family had to go without him. While he was chatting with girl Jordan and Chandler he suddenly heard someone screaming in anger thriugh his open small window. This took the attention of the white-haired boy and he got of his bed and shot a glance through his window to see what´s happening out there.

Out of the window he could see two men having a some sort of fight and strangely looks really like shit and even was coughing and moaning. The other one was shoving him against a car but then fell to the ground and then got stage-dived from the other guy. Lincoln was shocked and wanted to help and moved away from the window and rushed towards his phone to call 911. While he was calling the police he rushed down the stairs towards entry door to help the other one. He opened the door and ran staright right over the lawn and could hear the screaming one saying.

_"Get the fuck off me you sick fuck!" _

On his way Lincoln noticed Mr. Grouse was sitting against his old timer and he looked pretty sick. Like he got the flu. As Lincoln was about to change his plan and turns over to his grumpy neighbour. A voice on his phone started to talk in a like almost monotoned sound.

_"911 What´s your emergency ?" _

_"Hello ? Here are two men having a fight and my neighbour is lying on the floor and he looks pretty sick." _

_"Ok. What´s the address of this happening ?" _

_"It´s the Franklin Avenue ..." _

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" _Suddenly Lincoln got interrupted by the still lying guy who tried to fight of the other guy but then the other did something which shocks the little Loud boy. While the other one was still trying to get the other one off, the one on top of him started to puke right on his face and hits the other male right in the face and chest. Then he got of him and continued to puke while the other one was disguted by his activies and spits everything what landed in his mouth but then.

His eyes turned green and he as well began to sneeze and cough. And within seconds he turned into zombie like person and noticed the little boy. Lincoln was shocked by this scene and knew with what he had to deal with.

The Flu has returned.

Without hesitation he turned around but then stopped on his tracks as he was face to face with Mr. Grouse who´s also infected with the flu. The eleven-year old boy managed to dodge the old man´s sneeze and immediatly ran back into his house and locked the doors. He ran inside, shut the door close and leaned against the door and started to hypervantilate and cursed through his breath. Then he stepped sight still on the door away from it and went up the stairs into his room.

Once he entered his room he closed the door and puts a chair against the door and grabbed to his walkie to talk with Clyde.

_"This can´t be happening again." _He told himself and grabbed the walkie.

_"Clyde are you coming ? Over." _

_"..."_

_"Clyde are you there ?" _Lincoln once again asked for him but still after a few seconds of waiting no responds from the McBride boy.

_"Shit. Ok Lincoln calm down. You survived the flu once, so you can do it again. You know how to work with it. Remember what Lisa told you."_ He said and tried to remember everything what his prodigy sister told him and what he had done. Than he remember something."

The chicken soup gun. _"Dang it where is it ?" _

With this thought he removed the chair and opened the door and went into the hallway but then turned staright right again but this time into Lily´s and Lisa´s room.

* * *

After a few cursing and searching through Lisa´s cloest he finally managed to find the guns, including the material he needed for his ammunition. It took him one hour and thirdy minutes to cook it up and refill the water pistol. After a few training shots and gear him up with Lynn´s football protectors and Leni´s fanny bag and her mask he was ready for the apocalypse. But before he could set up a plan he needed to protect his house.

**_SKRAASH _**

_"Dang it." _

With the gun in his hand he rushed out of his sisters room and went back to the stairs and stood on top of the stages in shock. Mr. Grouse and the two others including a Police Officer broke through the windows downstairs and stumbled around the living room and kitchen. Lincoln has no chance and sneaked down the stairs until he stopped in the living room and hid behind the couch from the infected guy who still has vomit on his face and shirt. He let him to walk through him and took the chance to take him down. The white-haired boy sneaks behind the male and then jumped on him and threw a cough drop in his mouth and with that he fell on the floor. Then the next target came in his sight and it was Mr. Grouse but also the Police Officer and the other guy who were standing in the diner room. Lincoln looks over at the table and grabs a tissue box and threw it into the room. And like he expected the three followed the bait and with that he managed to escape the Loud House and quietly closed the door behind him.

On the porch leaning against the entrance door and the water pistol in his hands he tried to stay calm and took a few breaths before thinking his next steps. But before he could start thinking someone started banging against the door and within a second the boy with the white hair was gone.

Yards away from the Loud House, Lincoln was walking aimless around the streets of his neighbour and didn´t notice he just arrived at Flip´s Gas Station. but what he saw next shocked him brutally. Someone had driven his or hers vehicle into one of the gas pumps which caused everything to burn.

_"Jesus what happened here. Where are the firefighters ?" _he said to himself and for his security in case the car or something could explode he went to the other side of the street and tried to call 911 but in responds what suprised him a voice told him that all calls are busy. He puts his phone back into his pockets and started thinking for his next step. Where should he go ? What´s happening here ? Why is this happening ? and what´s making him more worried is his family ok ?

_"I have to go to Miss Liza´s Pageant Center. I hope their ok." _he said to himself with this the man with the plan started jogging towards the pageant center with the words _"I´m coming guys"_

* * *

**I´m gonna end it here. **

**STATEMENT**

**First of all sorry guys that I´ve been gone for now a long time. I´m trying to write more but time and job and my work on my Horror Comic are preventing me from it. And since I got a lot of ideas for new Stories and Chapters for the other Fics I wrote I think I may will start again to write again but I can´t promise that.**

**Plus also a BIIIIIIG Thank you to all my followers and readers who like my stories or even read them. I always thought my stories are boring or strange or even exaggerated (which may be the case :D) **

**However I really love this community and I really hope you guys will keep up with your Stories so I can read them because I really have to say you are so creative and amazing and I can´t wait for more stories or chapters to come. **

**Hakuna Matata everybody :)**

**DyFo **


End file.
